


To See is to Desire

by DMitchell1985



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blade in Henry’s hands can slice Abraham’s concentration to shreds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See is to Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.
> 
> **Author’s Notes:** The Shakespeare quotes used are from “As You Like It” and can be found [here](http://www.shakespeare-online.com/plays/asu_5_1.html). This fic was writing for the [Abery Monthly Challenge](http://guidedaxe.livejournal.com/23817.html).

Henry has the most inspirational hands Abe has ever seen, Abe decides as he watches Henry twirl the sharp blade between his fingers. Abraham’s brow creases as he pushes himself to focus on Henry’s words, and not his quick fingers that curve dangerously around the knife in his grasp.

“The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool,” Henry intones thoughtfully, taking a moment to press the flat of the blade against his lips before continuing. 

“The heathen philosopher, when he had a desire to eat a grape, would open his lips when he put it into his mouth; meaning thereby that grapes were made to eat and lips to open,” Henry says, his voice rises slightly on the final syllables.

A breath.

Abe watches the path of the knife as it glides along the skin of Henry’s jaw. He gaze dutifully follows its progress right up until it lands back on Henry’s lips. A slight press of pressure and then Henry is smiling at him in that way that Abraham can never fully wrap his mind around.

“Do you not agree, Abraham?” Henry asks lightly, seemingly ignoring Abe’s staring, but Abe knows better.

“Ah . . . yes,” Abraham utters blankly, floundering for any intelligent retort his scrambled brain can produce.

“And to which part do you agree?” Henry says slowly, pointedly tapping the book’s pages with the knife in his hand lightly.

Abraham’s throat goes dry just then and he knows that he is caught. He surrenders the discussion with a smile and a dip of his head.

“All of it?” Abraham offers with a repentant grin when his eyes return to Henry’s face.

Henry’s own smile appears to grow tenfold at his bashful response. He sets the leather bound copy of “As You Like It” aside, and then he’s opening his arms to Abraham.

“Come here, Abraham. I see we shall not be getting anymore reading done tonight,” Henry sighs without inflection.

Abraham’s feet move before his mind is quite ready and he stumbles over them in his haste to be as close to Henry as quickly as possible.

A laugh trickles out of Henry at his gracelessness, but there is no mocking lilt hidden within it, only amusement. It draws a smirk out of Abraham in response. Once he’s curled within Henry’s arms, Abraham finds that the laughter and Shakespeare both are already forgotten.


End file.
